Dance
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Harry and Ginny are a couple. Everyone knows, well everyone except for Eight people. All eight of them have red hair, even girl friends of the brothers know. till Ron losses a bet while Harry gets to go to the dance with Ginny. Pranks to come I promise.
1. Default Chapter

"I can't find a date," Ron complained to Harry for the zillionth time. Just sitting on the couch not even trying to look for one, thinking it was hopeless. 

"Well why don't you ask Hermione?" Harry suggests for also the Zillionth time.

Ron just shakes his head no. "I can't, she would just laugh, and it would be to embarrassing" he says "It's easier for you, you could go stag, cause your Harry Potter and you have a ton of girls who would go with you or dance with you," he says hitting his head with his potions book.

"Well, tell you what Ron the dance is in a week. If I can find a date in..." Harry stops to think and then notices Ginny walk in through the portrait hole, and Neville who he knew did not have a date headed toward her. "the next minute then I'll give you 50 gallons, but if I do you have to ask Hermione." Harry says

Ron smirks "Your bloody on," he says shaking Harry's hand.

Before Neville could say anything to get Ginny's attetion Harry shouts "Hey Gin, could you come over here" Harry calls

Ron is watching his watch wondering what Harry was up to. He proybally was going to ask Ginny who did not have a date yet offically. That was it. "Yes Harry?" Ginny asked smilling wishing she could sit in his lap, but not with Ron right next to him.

"Ginny, me and Ron are betting that If I can find a date in the next 45 seconds he will ask Hermione, but If I don't I'll pay him 50 gallons." Harry says and Ginny nods wondering what the bloddy hell he was up to. "So I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me, that is of course if you aren't all ready going with Neviell" he says joking knowing full well that she was not going with anyone other than him.

Ginny puts a finger to her chin. "Well as much as a nice birthday gift I would get for saying no, I think I would rather have Ron ask Hermione so yes Harry I will go to the ball with you" she says and Ron pounds his head, having been ten seconds short of not having to ask her.

The only problem is that Ron actually knocked him self out this time. So Ginny moves over and sits in Harry's lap. He wraps his arms around her. "Well at least now we got the problem of your brother out of the way," he says sheepishly.

Ginny grins and snuggles in to him. "Yeah well I enjoyed how you asked the me the first time a bit more than this. Plus you looked a lot cuter with your shirt off." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, but something tells me Ron, would never of gone along with the bet if he saw you dressed in that nighty." Harry says cheerfully, while people around them role their eyes. Everyone in Gryfindor knew that they were a couple, well cept Ron.

"Hey that was your birthday present." she says and melts against him as he gently starts to suck on her neck. Trying to keep in control at least for the moment she asks "So does this mean we finally get to stop sneaking around?" she ask him letting her head fall back with a small moan.

"Well he has to be a bloddy idiot, not to notice the two of you making out on the couch everyday," Hermione says sitting down next to them with a questioning look at Ron.

Before Harry or Ginny could explain Dean pipes in "Or the noises you two make at night. I bloddy swear that you too, keep the rest of the dorm up all night." He says making Ginny blush

"That was them? I thought you said it was you and Lavender." Neviell says making Dean gulp and turn to look at his girlfriend who is now starring dagers at him.

Grumbling "Thank's a lot Neviell," he says thinking of the best curse to use later that night on him.

"Oh so it was you who used his broom to get up the stairs," A second year brown haired girl says. "I like the Quditch boxers by the way." she adds in doing that thing with her eyelash's that only girls can seem to do the right way.

"Well I hope so, I picked them out" Ginny says sounding a bit defensive of her territory.

"Cat fight," Dean says before getting smacked upside the head and then has to run after Lavender who is storming out of the common room.

Ron shaking his head and looks around to see his little baby innocent sister moaning with her hands running through his best mates hair. He rubs his eyes and looks again. Ginny is sitting next to Harry not on his lap her hands fixing her own hair, he misses the two top buttons of her robes being buttoned wrong in her haste to cover up her neck from him. The rest of the common room looks at him with their full attetion. "Ginny, Harry I just had the strangest dream. I thoguht I saw you" pointing at Harry "sucking on your neck" he says nodding to Ginny now, "And I thouht I heard you ginny moaning," he says laughing.

Their is almost 65 people who do a simaltanious face drop. Hermione just nods her head in that way she expected this of Ron. "Well then since your done with your fantasy are you ready to start are homework?" Hermione asks him while Ron sighs.

End day one Seven more days till the halloween ball. So far Harry and Ginny have managed to keep a releationship a secret from her brothers with out really hidding it. Tonk's at the headmaster request is working as the Defense against Dark art's postion for one or two years depending on how her classes go.

842883475348578903457234809572389045792384750239847509384750983705

Well what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it, When I get home on Monday I will repost it spell checked. Just tell me what you think.


	2. 6 days 11 hours 37 min left

Countdown: 6 days 11 hours 37 minutes

The day to day is Saturday the time is 6: 23 AM

Harry is sitting on the bench, in font of the quidditch field. Watching Ginny fly on his broom. "You know I bet if you played your cards right someone might get you that for Christmas" Harry says when she finally lands.

Ginny playing dumb "Really, but who do I know who would get me one of those. Much else what could I give someone who gave me something that nice?" she asks then snaps her fingers "I know, I could ask Fred and George. I bet if I play the favorite little sister card, they would get me one. Well that or a doll" she says making Harry laugh. "Hey that's not funny, just because I'm a girl they think I am supposed to be obsessed with dolls and unicorns." She says stamping her foot and raps her arms around her self.

Harry smiles and walks forward wrapping his arms around her. "Ah, it's ok. I promise I don't think you like dolls" Harry says but Ginny pulls back and looks at him glaring. With a small laugh Harry says "Or dolls. Feel better?" Harry asks and Ginny nod. "Ok, now can we go inside now and grab breakfast. The game doesn't start till 10" Harry says. Suddenly all two readers of mine notice that he and Ginny are both in quidditch robes.

"Fine, but if I score a point you have to buy me a fire bolt" she says and takes off toward the school.

Harry stands there for a second in shock then starts running after her. "How is that my present, I was hoping for like a hug or something" Harry calls as she closes the doors behind her so Harry has to open them.

Harry finally catches up to Ginny but just enough so when he dives forward her lands on top of her. They tumble and end up with Harry on top of her smiling down. He leans down to kiss her but there is an "Ahem" Sound from above and Harry looks forward and sees some robes and slowly reassess his head, and sees the headmaster in front of him. Harry quickly gets up and helps Ginny up brushing them selves off they look at the head master having no idea what to expect form him. "As nice as it is to see to young people in love I do believe that you have a quidditch game today against Slytering and I dare say that Professor Snape would so love to give you two detention today so you would not be able to play. He says and Harry and Ginny look at each other and gulp. He smiles and walks pass them but then stops. "Oh yes Ms. Wesley your brother is looking for Harry." Before he turns the corner.

"I guess this is where we have to say good bye," Ginny says turning to Harry hoping for a hug.

Harry of course gives her what she wants. "Ah but what is good bye but not a opening to say hello again" He says quoting a poetry book Ginny been reading one night then suggested he read.

Ginny's face breaks out in a grin "You actually read the book," she says surprised hugging him tightly

"Well what can I say, I had great motivation to read a book." He says before picking up her chin and giving her a soft kiss.

Slowly they pulled apart, and Ginny went towards the great hall while Harry headed up stairs, to see Ron sitting in the chair. "Where you been mate?" Ron asks him standing up obviously shaking.

Harry just couldn't tell if it was because of worry, or maybe Ron had saw them out on the pitch, or maybe someone had told him. Harry felt very nervous ended especially since the common room was completely empty i the early morning. "Oh you know just checking on the field," Harry says

"Oh really" Ron says looking down at Harry. Harry nods now shaking wishing that he had his wand with him. But Ginny had woken him up really early and wanted to riding on his fire bolt. So he got up dressed in his quidditch robes which Ginny had laid out for him and let Ginny put on his glasses which always resulted in a kiss. "That's all you been up too, for the past hour?" Ron asks suspicious.

"Well, I wanted to go for a ride on my firebolt to start the day off," Harry says his voice shaking.

"OK, but Harry you better not Ginny. Because if you do it won't matter that you're my best Mate, I'll kill you." Ron says and pats Harry on the shoulder while Harry laughs before he faints making Ron stand there unsure of what just happened.

24397238572485703285473854703847503847508327548347584375385730987435703847509837405987

Yes the numbers do mean I'm giving you my note. I hope you all enjoy this story so far. OK well I have to go to a prty now So I'm ending this story now and goign to post hten I"m leaving bye hoope you liked it.


	3. Day 5 flashbacks

Countdown: 5 days 20 hours 2 minutes

Harry had ended up having a horrible day after the getting woken up early that morning He had fallen asleep at the breakfast table right in Ginny's lap, which in it self was a very excellent thing. The problem was Ron had come back at that moment having forgotten to tell him something. To think of it now Harry never actually did find out what Ron wanted. All he knew was that Ron had stormed over and started yelling at the two of them calling Ginny a scarlet wo… that was actually as far as he got before Harry punched him.

Cut to before the game.

"I'm your best mate, and that my little sister, you're not allowed to do things to her," Ron yelled his voice filled with rage at the thought of betrayal.

"So what just cause he's your bloody friend he cant date me. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Ronald." Ginny had said glaring at him, resembling her mother very well.

"Yeah that's what it means, and you just wait till I write home and tell her how much of a scarlet wo…" That was where Harry had jumped punching Ron in the nose.

"You may be acting like a prate and all but you're still my best mate. So you are not going to call her that." Harry had said before offering a hand to help him up with.

Ron had looked at it, with such betrayal and hurt in his eyes that made Harry almost feel bad about his relationship with Ginny almost that is. Ron chose that moment to do the stupidest thing of his life, he spit in Harry's hand. "Your not my bloody best mate no more." He says before storming off. Harry had quickly whipped his hand off and grabbed the back of Ginny's robes as she started to give chase her wand all ready out.

End flash back

So Harry was relatively surprised when he saw Ron at the quiditch pitch a few minutes later. Ron had not said one word to anybody, and then had his best game ever actually scoring a point for Gryffindor. The game ended at 520 to 30 Ravenclaw of course lost. Now Harry figured that would of cheered Ron up and maybe even given him his blessings. Well maybe that was a bit much but still.

Now at the after Party Ginny and Harry were enjoying not having to worry about Ron for once, though Harry tried not to be to obvious for Ron's benefit, mostly just holding and dancing with Ginny. That was of course till Ron had decided well no one actually knew what went on in Ron's head and everything. So it was quite a shock to see him on the couch on top of lavender snogging the hell out of her.

Ginny of course had taken the cue for this, if her brother was going to do that in public, then she had every right to go do things to Harry upstairs in Harry's bed. So she had grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up the boys stair case and threw him inside closing the door behind her covering the howls form some boys in her year. This of course was great for Harry since Ginny had taken the time to change before joining the party with Harry. "Pink?" Harry had ask with a smile, as much as Ginny complained that it didn't match her hair, she still looked very hot in it at least to Harry.

Ginny had leaned up and whispered in his ear "That's not all that's pink," she had told him before moving his hands down to her pants. Unbuttoning them while Ginny jokingly slapped his hand and in a fake voice of an innocent girl who was getting rapped "No, don't…" They both stopped when they heard the door open.

Okay now imagine the scene here, your innocent little sister is under your best mate who is still your best mate you're just fighting right now. Her shirt is off revealing a pink lacy bra, when you didn't even realize that she needed a bra at all. Now his hands are on her pants which are down to her knees at the moment and she is telling him to stop and sounds scared. You realize that there is no way Harry would ever rape her. Your brain told you this once, but right now it says to murder the boy who once lived. You totally forget the fact that you came up here with a girl to do the exact same thing.

Cut to the here and now. Harry had a few cut and bruises but was over all ok, Ginny of course was a bit embarrassed at having her brother see her in her knickers and all but still there were worse things. Ron was in the next bed over with a black eye and a couple long cuts. Gryffindor was luckily still in the lead in points since none of the teachers had found out.

"Hey there is my big brave shinning knight in Armor awake?" a voice asks as Harry feels someone press down on top of him the covers going up as if to let someone on under there before the invisibility cloak falls to the ground revealing a red haired woman wearing a muggle shirt that was a few sizes to big for her though if she wanted to keep anyone from looking under neath it it was just the right length to keep them form getting a easy peek.

"Yeah, just didn't expect to see you." Harry says with a smile enfolding her with his arms and pulling her against his chest before giving her a kiss.

"Well what can I say I figure you would need a reward," she says and giggles before turning over so her back is to him. "You get to sleep with me tonight, but you weren't quite good enough for anything more than sleep" she whispers before falling asleep.

Looking back on it Harry figured the day could have been a lot worse.

3437264372640237428347209837421098374029183740932479283740298374734917249872

Ok now kind of confusing just a lot of flash backs but I figure you guys would like a update some time so here is one.


End file.
